


Wind Up

by Angel_Negra



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e14 Witness, M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: Set during 'Witness'. Why was Jimmy in such a rush to escape the morgue?





	Wind Up

  
Author's notes: I haven't seen a whole lot of Season 1, so I'm kinda biased in terms of Ducky's assistants. I love Palmer, he's just so sweet.  
I blame this on Juli's comments about the ep 'Witness'.  


* * *

"Do you know the entomology of the phrase 'white elephant'?" Dr. Mallard asked as he walked back towards Petty Officer Dillon's body.

Jimmy swallowed, trying to not grip the evidence vial too strongly. Never mind hiding his erection, one more energetic story like that and he'd come in his pants. He jumped at his chance to escape. "You know, I should really get this up to Abby."

Clutching his evidence log and the vial, Jimmy all but ran out the door, trying to keep his front facing away from Dr. Mallard. As the morgue door slid shut, Jimmy heard Dr. Mallard start to tell Petty Officer Dillon the story behind white elephants, a slightly disappointed tone to his voice.

Jimmy felt guilty. But damn it, there were only so many stories he could take without falling to his knees and begging Dr. Mallard to fuck him. He'd always had a thing for smart older men, and add in that accent...

As soon as he was out of sight of the morgue, he collapsed against the wall.

Okay, just think about something else. Like, baseball. No, he didn't know anything about baseball, except that it was boring. Though Dr. Mallard might know why they called it- no, no something else. Body parts in oil drums. Except that reminded him of his first glimpse of Dr. Mallard's house, just as refined and tasteful as the man hims- no, not working.

Maybe he should just hide in a bathroom stall and masturbate. But what if someone walked in? Like Agent Gibbs? Jimmy shivered. That did it.

Jimmy looked down at his wilted erection and smiled in relief. Thank god his boss was the most terrifying man on the planet.

With the mantra 'What if Gibbs walked in?' repeating in his head, Jimmy stepped away from the wall and headed for Abby's lab. Maybe if she was in a really good mood, he could get some more tidbits on Dr. Mallard out of her.

End.


End file.
